Regret Message
__NOEDITSECTION__ Ésta canción pertenece a la saga Aku no Monogatari y The Evillious Chronicles. La tercer canción de la serie que se publicó el 25 de mayo 2008 (él último oficial durante ese año), habla de sentimientos de Rin directamente después de "Aku no Meshitsukai", relacionada con la historia que Akuno-P. Rin se da cuenta de que había sido su propio egoísmo que había matado a su hermano, y le pide un deseo al mar para mostrar su arrepentimiento. Letra en Kanji 「願いを書いた羊皮紙を　小瓶に入れて 　海に流せばいつの日か　想いは実るでしょう」 流れていく　ガラスの小瓶 願いを込めたメッセージ 水平線の彼方に　静かに消えていく 君はいつも私のために　なんでもしてくれたのに 私はいつもわがままばかり　君を困らせてた 願いをかなえてくれる君　もういないから この海に私の想い　届けてもらうの 流れていく　小さな願い 涙と少しのリグレット 罪に気付くのはいつも　全て終わった後 流れていく　ガラスの小瓶 願いを込めたメッセージ 水平線の彼方に　静かに消えていく 流れていく　小さな願い 涙と少しのリグレット 「もしも生まれ変われるならば」 Letra en Romaji machi hazure no chiisana minato hitori tatazumu shoujo kono umi ni mukashi kara aru hisoka na ii-tsutae negai wo kaita youhishi wo kobin ni irete umi ni nagaseba itsuno hika omoi wa minoru deshou nagare-te yuku glass no kobin negai wo kometa Message suihei-sen no kanata ni shizuka ni kiete ku kimi wa itsumo watashi no tame ni nandemo site-kureta noni watashi wa itsumo wagamama bakari kimi wo komarase teta negai wo kanaete kureru kimi mou inai kara kono umi ni watashi no omoi todokete morau no nagare-teyuku chiisana negai namida to sukoshi no Regret tsumi ni kizuku nowa itsumo subete owatta ato nagare-teiku Glass no kobin negai wo kometa Message suihei-sen no kanata ni shizuka ni kiete ku nagare-teyuku chiisana negai namida to sukoshi no Regret moshimo umare-kawareru naraba..... Letra en Español En las afueras de una cuidad, en un pequeño puerto Habia una chica inmovil Durante mucho tiempo el oceano ha mantenido esta leyenda Escribe tu deseo en un pergamino y colocalo dentro de una pequeña botella de cristal Liberalo en el oceano y tal vez algún día tu deseo se volvera realidad. Que las olas te alejen de la orilla pequeña botella de cristal Con un mensaje que contiene un deseo En silencio desaparece más alla del horizonte... Tu siempre estabas ahi para mi Siempre fui egoista y te molestaba en toda ocasión Aún así siempre cumpliste mis deseos Sin importar que te diera problemas Es solo que comprendi mis pecados cuando ya todo habia terminado... Entonces utilizare el mar para entregar mi deseo... Que las olas te alejen de la orilla pequeña botella de cristal Manteniendo el mensaje con un pequeño deseo... en mis lagrimas muestro mi arrepentimiento En silencio desaparece en el horizonte Que las olas te alejen de la orilla pequeña botella de cristal Manteniendo el mensaje con mi deseo dentro... En silencio desaparece más alla del horizonte... Que las olas te alejen de la orilla pequeña botella de cristal Llevandose contigo mi tristeza... Si yo pudiera nacer nuevamente entonces.... Letra en Inglés At a small harbour straying from a town Alone a girl stands still It has been here at this sea from long ago A secret legend "Put a parchment with a wish written on it" "Into a small bottle" "And if it's washed away by the sea then someday" "The thought will bear fruit" Drifting away, a small bottle of glass A message with a wish placed in Far beyond the horizon Quietly disappearing You were always beneficial to me And would do anything I've only always been selfish And gave you troubles You who would fulfil my wish Are no longer here so I am getting the sea To deliver my thoughts Drifting away, a little wish Tears and a slight regret Realizing sin is always After everything is over Drifting away, a small bottle of glass A message with a wish placed in Far beyond the horizon Quietly disappearing Drifting away, a little wish Tears and a slight regret "If we could be reborn....." Regret Message Regret Message Regret Message Categoría:Kanji Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:Ingles Categoría:The Evillious Chronicles Categoría:2008 Categoría:Salón de la Fama